


Set Sail for Romance

by AQLM



Series: Sir Aymeric Bangs Everyone [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQLM/pseuds/AQLM
Summary: As part of his voyage across Eorzea, Aymeric visits Limsa Lominsa. Merylwyb, its admiral and leader, recognizes a good thing when she sees it. Aymeric per usual is game for some fun time with a strapping roegadyn lass. There are guns involved!
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/ Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn
Series: Sir Aymeric Bangs Everyone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896445
Kudos: 4





	Set Sail for Romance

Aymeric had not seen the splendor of the ocean in all of his days. Isolated in the mountains and bound by duty, he had scant chance to travel and appreciate the wonders of Eorzea. Now part of the fledgling alliance, he was making up for lost time. The outrageous views of his homeland and the plains beyond had been the most wonderful part of their airship flight. Crossing the channel by boat had been its trial, more for his companion Lucia than he, but it was worth it.

They stood at the edges of one of Limsa Lominsa’s many terraces and gazed out into the harbor. He thought he would never tire of watching the boats slide in and out of their berths, nor get his fill of hearing the shouts of the sailors and the scent of their wares. Lucia seemed less amazed, having seen the sea during her term in Garlemald army. She nonetheless tolerated his gleeful shouts as one would a child.

“And that is the flag of, ah, hrm.” He peered closer. “I believe of…” He gave up trying to impress her with his nautical knowledge. “It’s so marvelous, isn’t it?”

“I am full glad you appreciate my fair city. Many visitors find the smells of the market and the clamor too much for their constitution.” 

He whirled around into the fantastic cleavage of Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn, the grand admiral of Limsa Lominsa. She stood behind him, nigh a fulm taller and grinning in a way Aymeric found pleasantly predatory.

“Admiral,” said Aymeric, bowing as low as he could without planting himself into her bosom without consent. “Indeed, it is beyond my comprehension. Though Ishgard is a city of trade, never have I seen such diversity or density of commerce.”

“Your complements are well received, Sir Aymeric. ‘Tis true Ishgard is a magnificent bastion but far too cold…” She laughed and shook all three of them. “I prefer the warmth and familiarity of the seas any day. Though I do admit to welcoming new experiences.”

The two leaders looked at each other for a laden moment. His second in command coughed politely. 

“Admiral. We are pleased you sought us out. How may Ishgard serve you?”

The massive woman cocked an ice-white eyebrow at Lucia, who held her gaze without trembling. 

“I had hoped to obtain an audience with Sir Aymeric before the formal meeting tomorrow. I know you two have travelled far and must wish to retire. I shall arrange for accommo-“

“That is not a problem, my lady,” interrupted Lucia. “I shall make inquiries at the inn while you two parley. I shall leave the information with one of the guards.” Lucia excused herself with a quick bow before Aymeric could respond. 

The two leaders watched her depart. 

“She’s quite attentive,” noted Merylwyb. “And unusually candid towards her superior.”

“She is well-accustomed to this routine.” He followed the broad-shouldered roegadyn as she turned back towards the city. He elected not to tell his host that Lucia was also exceptionally perceptive of the intents of others. “As our sphere of influence has grown, we have spent many nights in unfamiliar towns…and unfamiliar beds.”

She snorted a chuckle as they entered the city proper, making their way across the hard wooden bridges that formed a latticework among the towers. He admired first the city below him and then the woman in front of him. She was a handsome woman, as they said, and put together in a way that brought a happy smile to Aymeric’s face. He had caught notice of her attractiveness on their first meeting but had not thought to do anything more than appreciate. 

“I spent many nights in strange beds myself when I was still a pirate,” she explained. They went to one of the towers and she nodded to a swarthy deep-green guard, who let them into one of the lifts. The door slid shut and they clanked their way up the tower. “Inns in godforsaken ports, belowdecks on one too many galleons, and the occasional villager’s cot when our luck was truly dismal.”

He nodded. “It seems quite the life. I would hear about it sometime.”

“Aye, well, it would take a month of stories to get through even my first two decades.” They reached the top of the tower and she clicked the gate shut behind them. “But, as I was saying, unfamiliar beds.” She gestured to the massive four poster bed in front of them. “Once I settled here, I decided to make a home, with the furniture to go with.”

Aymeric glanced around the room. He expected an overwhelmingly nautical theme but the room was exceptionally tasteful. Restrained, even. The dark paneling was glossy with varnish and reflected light from the arching windows that adorned every wall. A map of Eorzea and the banners of Limsa Lominsa hung against the back wall, but the room did not suggest a tribute to conquest. It was private.

He turned his attention to the indicated bed. It had the hint of a ship’s form and was sturdy enough that it might have been able to take to the seas given a sail. All the better for its owner, who was visibly anxious to use it.

“It is a marvelous piece. Truly a credit to the master carpenter who crafted it.” He looked up at her, his green-grey eyes shining. “And if I may be so bold, am I being given the opportunity to experience it first-hand?”

She guffawed and took him by the shoulders. “Was I that obvious? I had worried that I might need to engage in more negotiation.”

“Well, my willingness to be open with my sexuality is a poorly-kept secret in the upper echelons of Ishgardian society. My reputation for such has apparently accompanied me across Eorzea, for which I am endlessly glad.”

He gave a full formal bow, as was befitting both her station and the nature of this negotiation. “My lady, I would be honored to spend some time in this bed with you.” 

She stood back and grinned. Her thick hands unbuttoned her military jacket and he watched in appreciation as she slid it to the floor. She unhooked her belt and its holsters, tossing the entire ensemble over the back of the chair near her desk. Then she removed her shirt and smallclothes for him to take in. 

She was marvelously well endowed, even for a roegadyn. Her milk white skin was highlighted by a handful of scars that drew his attention further down to her breasts. His manhood hardened beneath his armor. He could now imagine how wonderous it would be to take one of those coral-pink nipples into his mouth. 

She grinned, predacious and fierce, and looked him over. “Now, time to see what you’re hiding in your hold.” 

“Well then, let me unload the cargo.” They both rolled their eyes in simultaneous consternation at the joke. “So to speak,” he continued. 

He hastened to remove his black and gold armor, the deep blue cape besides, putting them on the floor in a haphazard pile. He sensed she is containing her ardor but that slow movements might lead to his being maneuvered into place like a wayward frigate. He stripped off his shirt and she smiled even wider.

“Good man. Forthright. I enjoy it!” She cast an appreciative eye between his legs. “And the mast for our sailing promises a great adventure.”

She pulled off her boots and trousers and tossed them onto her chair. She was sturdily made of muscle and sinew, with curves that attested to her powerful womanhood. Aymeric had a moment of brief worry when he considered what it would be like to flung like an elezen poppet onto a bed by those powerful arms. 

His worry was unfounded when she bounded onto the bed and jumped into position, flipping up the covers in a display of clever and unexpected dexterity. The mattress recoiled under its sudden assault and sprung back into place. She patted the space next to her.

Aymeric preferred a more demure walk to his anticipated location. Her appreciative gaze lingered on his physique as he made his way to her bed and approached the side. The platform was almost a yalm off the floor and it was an act of balance for him to work his toe into the slats and appear beside her.

With a swift motion of her arm he was beside her and being happily drowned in her kiss. It was precise and commanding. He took the rare but not unwelcome role of being led into a woman’s pleasure. She clearly had experience with men of other races. As she enfolded their bodies together, she was careful to place her arms around his torso and press against the small of his back to meet her hips. The pressure was distributed without trauma to his lesser form.

She paused mid-embrace to look at him seriously. “I find it an opportune time to warn you of a custom many pirates bring to their bedrooms. I am in their number.” She nodded her head upwards and he followed. Numerous perfectly circular holes pockmarked the ceiling above the bed, resembling a city wall after being set upon by various gunslingers. He looked past her towards the chair where she had placed her holster. It was unusual to celebrate one’s climax with a display of gunfire…but stranger things had happened. Plus she was an exceptional marksman; he need not fear a misfire.

He raised a silent eyebrow and she winked. “So you’ll not be surprised.” She returned to a more recumbent position. “And may brace yourself.

She swept him up into another powerful kiss, which he broke with unusual celerity. He was oddly eager to adore her breasts and readjusted their embrace so he could have access. He took one of her nipples into her mouth and relished its plumpness between his lips. It hardened as he stroked it with his tongue. The motions he so often made with other breasts seemed woefully inadequate at this moment. He eschewed some amount of precision to administer more sensation with the flat of his tongue. The nipple firming in his mouth and her excited moan further spurred him on. Such bounty, all for him. Truly the twelve were smiling.

She felt his erect manhood on her thigh and reached down between their bodies. She encircled him with her palm and stroked him once, letting her hand explore the length of it before withdrawing. He sighed at the pleasant contact and tilted his head up to kiss her once more. She did so briefly and then repositioned herself while straddling his thighs.

Aymeric took a moment to consider a problem of physics. He could perhaps bear her weight completely for a few moments at best. To do so only with his pelvis and erection would be a catastrophic ending to an otherwise pleasant interaction. Yet she was a woman who had bedded many and he trusted she would find a way.

As predicted, she planted her knees on either side of his hips and angled them in such a way that her well-muscled thighs would bear most of the weight. She grinned at him wickedly. “Don’t worry, gorgeous. I have yet to break any of my toys, especially not one as handsome as yourself. Besides, I need this angle to be able to enjoy every ilm of this masterpiece.”

His witty retort was replaced by a groan of enjoyment as she engulfed his cock with her sopping wet womanhood. He filled her to the hilt and then some. His cock was surrounded by her warmth, a familiar and no less divine sensation. He was pinned in position with absolute delight.

She began to ride him slowly, controlling his depth and contact with expert movements. He could reach neither her mouth nor her clitoris from this position so he made do with reaching up and sometimes caressing her breasts or taking her nipple between his fingers. Her skill was such that any thought of doing more than being ridden was put from his head. She was an expert and he found himself approaching his climax with unusual rapidity.

“My lady,” he said with a strained, pleasure-soaked voice. “I feel my peak may be upon me.” 

“Then let me give you some relief.” She reached down and squeezed the base of his manhood with care, then shifted so he was less inside of her. It was an advantageous position, as he was finally able to reach her center of pleasure with his hands. It was as gloriously engorged as the rest of her body and she nearly roared with delight when he rubbed his fingers over its slick surface. He wished at that moment once more for the skill of transfiguration, that he might reach every one of her sensitive places to see what heights of pleasure he could evoke. 

His ministrations were more than sufficient because she slid down once again and began to ride him again in earnest. He was swept away in the waves of her pleasure, neither able to control the motions of her body nor the sensations she was giving him. It was thus he did not anticipate her listing to the side and unholstering her weapons. His expectation that the gunplay would be post-coital was dispelled at that moment.

She gave him just enough time to cover his ears and tense his body before she squeezed her muscles to bring him over the edge and ground herself against his manhood to reach her own peak. He watched her rock back and take both of her guns, point them skyward, and pull the triggers. Their mutual cries of release were covered by the noise of musket balls fired at close range. It was followed quickly by the sound of metal embedding itself into the ceiling and culminated with the whisper of cracking plaster.

His rapidly beating heart was from not only the pleasant excursion into Merylwyb’s sexuality but also the unexpected gunplay occurring mere ilms from his naked body. She was slumped over him, bracing one hand on the headboard. Her other was masterfully returning both weapons to their holsters. Her task complete, she slid down and next to him. She wrapped her arm about his midsection and kissed him on the neck.

“The stories about you were quite unlike a drunk’s tavern tales. Indeed, they full understated the experience.”

“My lady. Your complement is well received though I had hoped to spend more time in this most wonderous state. I would prefer, if you are willing, to give you more attention so that you are allowed to make further ascertainment.” He turned over to face her. Then he reached out and brushed some of the sharp locks of moonlight-colored hair away from her eyes.

Her smile was small, almost sweet. “’Tis not the time I require, though I shall take you up on that in a moment. I have heard that you treat your partners with respect and care. That is bountifully apparent in your words and actions, before, during…” She tapered off and kissed him softly. “And now after.” He nodded and allowed her to continue. Her smooth brow wrinkled in consternation. 

“There are many who might treat a woman of my stature, physical or political, as a conquest or something…less savory. Roedagyn females are common in society but as bedmates for other races we are…” 

He cut her off with a kiss and lingered for a second on her full mouth. “Are woefully underappreciated.” 

He caressed the side of her face with the back of his knuckles. Here he saw not the powerful pirate captain who slew so many and brought Limsa Lomisa into being. No, here he saw a woman slighted too often by too many men and who was wounded by it regardless of her successes. It was an unfortunate phenomenon he had witnessed in both men and women. In each case, it filled him with similar dismay.

“I believe a campaign celebrating your sexuality, not your exoticism, would bring more suitors to the doors of female Roegadyns around Eorzea and beyond. The world will be better for it.” She laughed quietly. “Though if I may be so bold…” He raises an eyebrow to the ceiling. “It would seem you have no lack of companionship based on the artillery fire decorating your ceiling.”

“I had thought you more observant than that, Sir Knight.”

He peered closer at the damaged ceiling. The number of pockmarks on his side of the bed was far fewer than hers. Assuming a similar number of balls per shot…he did unfortunate math in his head. “I assume there is a reason for the tenfold damage to your side, or rather, the paucity on mine?”

“I fire one weapon per climax per partner. Death Penalty to my right…” She gestured to the gold-plated weapon. “And the Annihilator on the left.”

“Its disuse is a crime, my lady. In fact, allow me to even the scales for a moment. If you do not mind, of course.” 

He requested she sit up and made a show of arranging the pillows in a comfortable ramp at the head of the bed. The smile on her flat-nosed features grew ever wider as he bid her lay back and spread her legs for optimal access. Finally, he reverently removed Annihilator from its holster and placed it beside her left hand, taking a moment to fill his ears with strips of cotton she wisely pulled from her pillowcases. Then he buried himself between her thighs and began lavishing attention on her pearl. He feasted upon its slippery surface and adored it with every broad lick and all-encompassing swirl. Her skin swelled under his ministrations and soon the muffled sounds of a musket firing in abandon accompanied the shaking of her legs and the hard pulsing beneath his mouth let him know she had experienced her orgasm. 

And while he could not completely even the ceiling’s damage that night, he did make great progress and swore by the twelve he would return and return until the number were equal.

In time, he did.


End file.
